


Your Heartbeat

by NickiMelody98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiMelody98/pseuds/NickiMelody98
Summary: You've spent a long year away from Scouting Legion. What happens when you come back and you don't see the only person you came back for?You bonded with him while you were still a recruit. Only, not by choice.  It was an order from Erwin Smith himself, but why?





	1. Prologue

He looked at you as you came through the gates. He couldn't believe it, you were back after a long year. In that year a new class of recruits had come along to sign their lives to Erwin and humanity. You had lost count at how many recruit regiments had come along, you just knew it was far too many. 

You looked different, you no longer had the cropped brown hair you had when you left, but rather it had grown down to your mid-back. He noticed that your eyes still had their piercing green colour to them, the same as when you were a recruit.

You felt the same shiver you had felt when you first walked through the gates of the Scouting Legion HQ. You saw them, the people you called family, the people you would risk your life for. But, something didn't feel right. You didn't see him, the one you called more than family, the one reason you had joined the Scouting Legion, and mostly the one you had come back for. 

Everyone stared at you, nobody recognized you. You arrived in front of Erwin Smith, he stood there holding out the jacket you had thrown at him more than a year ago. You looked at the jacket in horror as all the memories of how many comrades you had comforted as they died came flooding back. You calmly take it while looking Erwin directly in the eyes, defiantly as you always did.

You suddenly felt someone place their hands around your shoulders and heard them inhale deeply. 

"Welcome home Nicaina, it's been a long time hasn't it?"


	2. Reunion

_"Welcome home Nicaina"_

____

His voice, his grip, his actions. It's him.

____

You whip around look up at the man. "M-Mike?" you stutter. You drop your jacket and bag before you jump up into his arms while wrapping your arms and legs around his stable frame.

____

"You still smell like vanilla" he tells you then chuckles "and you still have a strong grip". He embraces you in his arms and nuzzles his face into your neck. You inhale deeply and take in his unique smell, a smell you so deeply missed.

____

"You haven't changed either, I've missed you so much."

____

He embraces you tighter, "Don't leave again"

____

 

____

"Mike, Nicaina" You heard in a stern voice. You suddenly became much more aware of the Commander that was standing behind you. You drop down from Mike's arms and pick up the jacket.

____

"Yes Erwin?" you question in a defiant tone.

____

"Defiance as usual, some things never change I see"

____

Erwin stands tall and takes a commanding stance, placing both hands behind his back after he beckons you forward.

____

"This is Nicaina, she has been off duty for over a year now. None of you pick up her attitude, I normally don't tolerate defiance and sarcasm, but she'll follow whatever orders I give her.

____

Now, as I am sure you witnessed, her and Mike are very close and have a special bond with each other. For the rest of the day and all of tomorrow none of you will disrupt them.

____

You are all dismissed, back to training."

____

 

____

Erwin and everyone else are gone for all but a minute before you had jumped back into Mike's arms. He picked up your bag and started walking towards his room. Your head sunk down onto his chest and your ear fell over his heart, listening to it beat.

____

For some reason, this always relaxed you and made you tired. You cuddled into his chest accepting the fact that you would probably fall asleep before he reached the room. The motion of him walking wasn't helping you stay awake, it was soothing to be in his arms again.

____

His heartbeat was slow and steady, almost like a clock. You loved the rhythmic sound of it. He arrived at his room and removed the key from his neck and opened the door. The room looked just how it did when you left.

____

"I left the bed in the main part of the room, just how you liked it. It seems you're getting tired, do you want to rest for a bit while I finish paperwork from yesterday?" He says as he sets you down on the bed.

____

After he sets you down on the edge of the bed he takes your jacket and crosses the room to place them on a spare chair. He comes back over and pulls back the blanket, he gently removes your shoes and pulls your sweater over your head before lying you down and pulling the blanket over your cold body.

____

"Go to sleep, I'll be over at the desk when you wake up" he says as he crosses room once again.

____

You let sleep claim you as you watch Mike sit at his desk and pull the paperwork out of a drawer. He smiles at you and you briefly catch him saying "Sleep well Nicaina" before you fall asleep enveloped by his sharp scent.

____


	3. The Paperwork

*Mike POV* 

She looks so beautiful sleeping. I can't help but constantly glance over at her. Her face is just so relaxed and, and even in sleep her face is full of wonder. 

I want to go hold her while she sleeps but, the blankets and pillows will have to do until the paperwork is done. I won't slack off just because she's back. Until now I had never noticed how much i truly loved her. 

_(Flashback to about 3 years ago)_

Sometimes I wonder why Erwin had introduced us before she was officially a scout. We had shaken hands and I immediately noticed how cold her hands were. That was the end of our meeting, a couple of months later she had officially joined the regiment and had been placed in my squad. 

Although, I remember the first time I truly met her. We were on the last expedition before the winter set it, I had been sitting in my tent wrapped in a blanket when I heard someone or something rhythmically scraping at the tent's outer material. There was just enough daylight left to see it was a girl, I opened the zipper and saw Nicaina standing there in the freezing wind wrapped in her blanket. I quickly ushered her in before telling her to unwrap herself from her blanket and I proceeded to wrap her in mine with me where it was warm. I still remember her first words of the expedition were to me _"You're warm and have an odd but comforting smell"_ After she had calmly stated that she fell asleep on my shoulder. 

_(End of flashback)_

Just seeing her sleep with the pillows propping her head reminds me of that night. 

I wanted to get this paperwork so I could at least sit with her and run my hand through her hair and ease the tension in her neck. When there were no expeditions and time where everyone was doing relatively nothing she'd come and sit in my lap or beside me and I'd do just that. That's what I missed the most, it wasn't her helping with the new recruits, it was being able to sit anywhere and be near each other and feel happy. In the paperwork that needed to be completed were five forms that needed to be completed from the last expedition and the final draft of a funding letter Erwin needed read over before it was sent off to the Capitol. I have decided to bring the work with me and finish it up while sitting next to her. Maybe time will pass quicker. 

I gathered up the work and gently sat up on the bed with my back against the wall. I looked down at her, her back was to me and her long brown hair was already a mess and over her face. I reached my right hand down to move the hair that had become strewn over her face. The profile of her face and the little twitch she had given in response to my touch are just some of the little things that I live for when we're together. 

_(Time skip 2 hours)_

Finally the work was done. In the two hours Nicaina had turned over and nuzzled her face into the side of my leg. I've had to keep moving the hair out of her face, but it's worth it. Her long hair frames her small face perfectly. She stirs in her sleep and she keeps trying to wrap her arms around my leg however, she quickly gives up after I firmly place my hand on her back. 

I think to myself what life outside the walls is like. Nicaina is from outside the walls, she says life is simple but complicated at the same time. She will sometimes bring small things or confectioneries for specific people, or for the whole regiment. I could smell something from her bag, it didn't smell like anything she had brought before. Regardless of what it was, I still loved and cared for her no matter what.. 

How did I ever go more than a year without her?


End file.
